Beth
Beth was a student at McKinnon School, one of three who were serving Saturday detention. When supervising teacher George went missing, Beth and her classmates saw his disappearance as an opportunity to run amok in the school building. However, unbeknownst to the students, an Anomaly had opened up inside the school's cafeteria and allowed a pack of Therocephalians to infest the school. Beth was ambushed and killed by a Therocephalian whilst spending her downtime in the school's gymnasium. Biography Background Beth had apparently failed her school exams, presumably due to lack of study. She was made to serve Saturday detention as a consequence. Sometime prior, Beth had also auditioned to sing on X-Factor. Saturday detention Beth was serving detention alongside classmates Steve and Darren, sitting on a table away from the two and listening to music through her portable MP3 player. Whilst waiting for their supervising teacher Mr. George to arrive, Beth became increasingly irritated with Steve and Darren's antics. Before long, George arrived in the classroom. George's first course of action was to take away Beth's MP3 device and place it on his desk, much to her annoyance. After rebuking Steve and Darren for their actions that led to them sitting detention, he moved over to Beth, reprimanding her for failing her exams. Beth then replied that she intends to go on X-Factor and become famous, and that she doesn't need exams for that. George then expressed that this was a "succinct — if depressing — mission statement." George subsequently informed the students that he will be leaving the classroom to retrieve a snack from the school vending machines, instructing them not to move or speak to one another while he is away. However, George failed to return to the classroom. With nothing else to do, Steve took to annoying Beth, throwing origami planes at her. Darren subsequently approached Beth to ask her out, but she coolly rejected his advances and left the room, taking her MP3 device with her. Stalked Beth spent her downtime in the school gymnasium, while Steve thought to get revenge on Beth by posting her X-Factor audition tape on the school's computers via the security control room. Shortly afterward, ARC operatives Matt Anderson, Hilary Becker and Connor Temple arrived in the building in search of the Anomaly. Unfortunately, Steve and Darren had mistaken the three for police officers, and hacked into the school security system and locked all the doors, trapping each party inside the building. Realizing this was a pointless move, the two soon left the security room in search of a way out. Beth, oblivious to the aforementioned events, continued jumping on the gym trampolines. However, she soon became aware she was not alone. Initially mistaking the noises inside the gym for Darren, she told him to leave. As she continued searching through the gym, ARC field coordinator Jess Parker noticed her on the security cameras and informed her colleagues inside the school. Beth eventually looked underneath the crowd stand and upon further inspection found no sign of anything in the gym with her, and gave up her search. As Matt and Becker searched for Steve and Darren who were unknowingly being pursued by a Therocephalian, Connor attempted to unlock the doors from the security control room. The Therocephalian soon took another turn, however, and instead entered the gymnasium. Jess immediately ordered Matt and Becker to instead rescue Beth in the gym. However, Steve's tampering with the locks meant the two couldn't reach the gym quickly enough. Death Beth sat on one of the trampolines and listened to her music. Unbeknownst to her, the Therocephalian was stalking her from underneath the trampoline. The creature then growled, alerting Beth to its presence. She cautiously looked over the side of the trampoline, but before she could comprehend what it was, the Therocephalian charged forward. Beth managed to let out a shrill scream as the creature attacked her, pulling her over the side of the trampoline and violently dragging her across the floor as Jess watched in horror from the CCTV cameras. The Therocephalian pulled the screaming Beth underneath the crowd stand, mutilating her, killing her, and leaving her corpse on the floor beneath the stand. Moments later, Matt and Becker finally arrived at the gym. Unable to find Beth, they asked Jess for her location. Jess informed them that the Therocephalian had dragged her beneath the crowd stand, and the two headed over there. Matt and Becker then discovered Beth's mangled corpse laying beneath the stand, and Matt sadly informed Jess that they were too late. Aftermath Beth's gruesome demise greatly affected Jess, showing her that the creatures really are very dangerous. It convinced her not to go ahead with Abby's plan of smuggling out all the creatures in the ARC menagerie to avoid them being put down. Luckily, thanks to Lester's intervention, all of the creatures, including Rex, were saved. Her death had also heavily affected Darren owing to his infatuation with her. Even Steve, who had disliked her, was affected by her death so much so that he decided to delete Beth's X-Factor audition tape that he had placed on the school computer system. (Episode 4.4) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Series 4 characters Category:Civilians Category:Civilians involved in incursions Category:Deceased Category:Creature victims